1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indoor/outdoor articles of manufacture and, more particularly, to swinging structures used, for example, to repel animals and birds and for decorative purposes, and methods of providing the appearance of a figure on a swing.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time there are a large variety of commercially available sculptures which may be used as key keepers, statuary and candleholders. For example, one type of animal-shaped structure is formed from pre-cast gypsum plaster and consists of a sculpture in the shape of an animal such as a rabbit, a squirrel, or a duck. In addition it is known to equip figures such as frogs with citronella candles to keep bugs away from a patio or deck. It is also known to form planters in the shape of a frog having feet which serve to raise the rest of the planter, including the flower pot in the planter, off the deck or porch. However, there is still a need for an article of manufacture which is adapted to swing from supporting structures such as trees, posts, etc. and to a method of providing the appearance of a figure on a swing.